Contemporary aircraft may include a mounting structure to mount an engine to the wing of an aircraft. Typical mounting structures include a plurality of interconnected trusses that create a space frame to carry the loads of the engine into the wing. The design of such mounting structures take into account resistance to engine loads, mass of the structure and structural integrity of the structure in the event of an uncontained engine rotor failure.